A wide variety of different prosthetic implants and implant systems exist for replacing and/or repairing bone and/or tissue. An exemplary implant system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,223, which is incorporated by reference. Many of these conventional implants and/or implant systems include one or more moving components. While such conventional implants are well suited for their intended uses, it would be advantageous to reduce wear that might occur between components. For example, in conventional fixed and mobile prosthetic knee joints it would be advantageous to reduce wear that might occur between the tibial component and the bearing positioned between the femoral component and the tibial component, the wear being more pronounced in mobile joints but still often present in fixed joints due to micro-motion movement between the bearing and the tibia.